Love and Abuse
by ValentineRose28
Summary: Sequel to Disaster. NO WINGS-Felicity, Max's daughter, is all grown up and off to college. Her best friend, Leo, goes there too. She suspects that he's getting abused by his mom, and tries to get him to tell her. Her story of, well, Love and Abuse. Read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS ISN'T THE FIRST CHAPTER! THIS IS ME EXPLAINING THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Ok, so some of you had questions about the sequel to "Disaster". It's going to be about Max's daughter, Felicity, when she goes to college. She has this best friend (I don't know what to call him, can someone give me names please? For a boy.) whom she suspects is getting abused by his mother (he lives off-campus). She notices the bruises, the cuts, the unexplainable injuries. She knows what this type of abuse looks like because her mother was abused too. This is just her story as she tries to help her best friend, and realizes her newly-developing love for him. **

**Tell me what you think. If you don't like the idea, tell me. I'll try to make it better.**


	2. Airports and Car Rides

**DISCLAIMER:**

**A/N YAY, FIRST CHAPTER! I hope you like it! This is in Felicity's POV, by the way. And xoiLuvFangxo, he's going to live off-campus at his mother's house. It is possible to do that. 3 I was thinking of doing this story in Leo's and Felicity's POV. Like, every other chapter would be Felicity's and every other chapter would be Leo's. **

**Love and Abuse**

**CHAPTER 1**

I got off the plane and stood around the conveyor belt, surrounded by strangers, waiting for my luggage to come around. I saw it: 4 medium sized, rolling, zebra-print suitcases. I tried grabbed them as fast as I could, but 2 got stuck under someone else's luggage. Suddenly, a strong, tan hand reached out and pulled them off right before they disappeared. I looked up into the face of my best friend since 2nd grade, Leo Walters. I felt my lips split into a grin, and he grinned hugely back at me. We hadn't seen each other since before summer, because he had been visiting his mom in New York, which is where we were right now. We both got accepted to the Manhattan School of Music, him for violin, me for piano.

"Hey! How did you know I'd be at this gate?" I asked, dropping my luggage and wrapping m arms around him in a hug.

"I called your mom, and she told me where and what time." he said, hugging me back tightly. I pulled away and looked at him. He didn't look different, but I assumed I did. For some reason, all through high school I didn't…_develop_ as much a the other girls, but during the summer, everything changed. My boobs, my butt. And, or so I've been told, my face has gotten "prettier". My lips fuller, cheekbones more defined. My eyes had also changed color, from chocolate brown to a dark, emerald green. (I have no clue why this happened) And my hair had gotten curly. But not frizzy curls, pretty, chocolate colored spiral curls that flowed down my back. I think he noticed the changes, because he looked me up and down and his eyes widened when he saw that I no longer looked like a boy.

"You look…different." he said slowly.

"Bad-different or good-different?" I asked.

"Good-different. Definitely good-different." he said, nodding and smiling. I rolled my eyes then laughed and grabbed two of my suitcases. He grabbed the other two and we started walking towards the exit. He loaded my stuff into the car and we drove to his mom's house, which is where I was staying until I could move on campus. He would be staying at his mother's house for freshmen year to save money.

"So how has your summer been?" I asked Leo, turning in my seat to look at him. I noticed his grip on the steering wheel grow tighter, and his jaw clenched.

"Leo, you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." he replied shortly.

"Did something happen during the summer?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Well, ok…" I said slowly. He just kept looking out at the road.

"Has it been nice to see your mom again" I asked. He just nodded, and I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Kinda. It's just sorta weird, you know?" he said. Something in his voice set off my internal alarms.

"Leo, did something happen with your mom." I asked suspiciously. His grip on the steering wheel got impossibly tighter.

"No, why do you ask?" he said, trying for a nonchalant tone, but not quite getting it.

"Never mind…" I said, turning to stare out my window. He pulled into his driveway, and turned off the car. We sat in silence for a couple seconds.

"I've really missed you this summer." Leo said, looking at me. We stared into each others' eyes. Something changed between us just then. He leaned in and we were just inches from each other, when a huge crack of thunder sounded. We both jumped backwards and looked at each other. Oh my God, we were just about to kiss. I unhooked my seatbelt and jumped out of the car and ran through the rain to the front door.

"Felicity, wait!" he yelled after me. I burst through the door and ran upstairs to where I knew the guest room was located. I had visited Leo's mom before. I slammed the door and flopped onto the bed. I could not believe that had almost just happened. We have been friends for so long, and this could ruin everything! I flipped over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow.

I heard a knock sound at my door and I shouted a muffled "What?" into my pillow. The door opened and Leo walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. I got under the blankets and refused to look at him.

"Felicity, please. Hit me, cuss at me, do something! Just don't ignore me!" he begged. I just stared at the wall. If I let him in now, he'll think that what we almost did in the car was ok, and it most definitely was NOT ok. He sighed, patted my foot through the blankets and left the room, letting the door shut quietly behind him. I got out from under the covers and went to look out the window. The rain was still pouring down. I walked downstairs as quietly as I could, then went out the front door.

I slowly walked down the street. I came to a stop at the park, which was deserted. I sat down on a wet bench and hugged my knees to me. I used to come here to think when I was little, before we moved to Arizona. My parents would always freak out when they couldn't find me, but Leo would just say that I was probably at the park.

Leo.

We've friends so long, I just can't let anything ruin it. We have been there for each other for everything. Like when his parents got divorced and his mom moved back to New York. Or when my dog, Noodle, died. I cried for hours, and he never said a word. Just held me and comforted me. I dropped my feet to the ground and buried my face in my hands. God, I don't want this to happen. Why can't a boy and a girl be friends without something more happening? I blame this one on biology.

I was suddenly aware that I wasn't alone. I looked up to see Leo sitting on one of the rusty old swings. We just stared at each other for a while.

"Still comin' back to this old park, I see." he said, no emotion on is face. He's always reminded me of my dad in the fact that he can just turn his feelings off.

"It helps me clear my head." I said. He nodded like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"That shouldn't have happened-" we both started at the same time, interrupting each other. He laughed ten gestured for me to finish.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was childish. We're about to be in college. I shouldn't act like a two year old." I said. "Your turn"

"That thing in the car, that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." he said, coming to sit by me on the bench. I hadn't realized I was so cold until he was next to me, radiating heat. I unconsciously leaned into him, and he put an arm around me.

"I just…if that were to happen we wouldn't be just best friends anymore. And what if we were to, I dunno, break up or something? Then our friendship would be ruined." I said into his jacket. He didn't answer, just pulled me closer. We sat there for about 15 minutes. Never talking, just thinking. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know I'm being carried through the rain towards Leo's house. I murmured something to him, but I can't remember what I said. We got to his house and he carried me upstairs and laid me gently in my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Good night, Felicity." he whispered, then kissed my fore head. I didn't answer, just pretended to be asleep. I was trying to forget how nice it felt when I was in his arms…

**A/N So? What do y'all think? REVIEW!**


	3. Leo's POV

**A/N Hey, y'all! Wow, I sound so Texan. It's a good thing I am then, huh? Lol, whatever. NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for reading, check out my other stories! Please? And go check out my best friend, BluePotterFan24's story. It's called Expiration. It would make her happy and I would really appreciate it.**

**Love and Abuse**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Leo's POV**

I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the airport, waiting to see Felicity's familiar chocolate curls. There she was! Over by the luggage pick up, struggling to get her suitcases off the conveyor belt. I snuck up behind her and snatched the last two bags up and handed them to her. She whipped around and saw me standing there and her face lit up like it was Christmas morning. I grinned back at her and she dropped the luggage she was holding and wrapped her arms around me. I was surprised at first, but then hugged her back tightly.

"Hey! How'd you know I'd be at this gate?"

"I called your mom, and she told me where and what time." she looked so different. So much…older. She was beautiful before, but it was more, I dunno, defined now, I guess.

"You look…different." I said slowly.

"Bad-different or good-different?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"Good-different. Definitely good-different." I nodded and smiled at her. I've known her since 2nd grade. I know all the little things, like how she snores when she sleeps (although she always denies it) and how she hates it when people touch her feet or play with her hair. Actually, I'm the only person who is allowed to touch her hair. She likes it when I play with it. It's really weird.

She rolled her eyes at my answer and laughed then grabbed two of her suitcases. I grabbed the other two and we walked to my car. After cramming everything in, we drove to my mom's house. She's staying there until she can move on campus, but I was just going to live there for freshmen year to save money. My mom's orders.

"So how has your summer been?" Felicity asked suddenly, turning to look at me. I felt my grip on the steering wheel grow tighter and my jaw clenched. My summer had been shitty actually, because of my mom. She was mad at me for choosing to stay with my dad instead of going with her. (actually, the only reason I stayed was to be near Felicity. More on that later.) She had developed a drinking problem while I was away. When she was drunk, she tended to be very, very violent. She came at me with a knife one time and when I went to the hospital I had to lie and say I cut my thigh on a corner of the counter. They didn't believe me. You're probably wondering why I don't hit back or restrain her. Well, I know all about how Felicity's Grandpa abused her Mom and I promised that I would never lay a hand on a woman, even to defend myself. So I just let her hit me. And kick me, and slap me. Felicity could tell something was wrong.

"Leo, you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Did something happen during the summer?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Well, ok…" she said slowly. I just stared straight ahead. We sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Has it been nice to see you mom again?" she asked. I nodded and she crossed her arms across her chest and sat back against her seat. I decided to give her a better answer so she wouldn't be mad at me.

"Kinda. It's just sorta weird, you know?" I said. She gave me a look.

"Leo, did something happen with your mom?" she asked suspiciously. I gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"No, why do you ask?" even I could hear the tightness of my voice.

"Never mine…" she said. I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. We were silent for a couple seconds.

"I've really missed you this summer." I said, turning to look at her. I have been in love with her since 5th grade. I can't help it, I can't help loving her. She can never know because she doesn't feel the same way, and she would hate me for screwing up our friendship. I stared into her emerald green eyes and something changed. She wasn't the little girl I've know since 2nd grade. She was this beautiful woman who, frankly, scared the shit out of me. I leaned in so that my face was just inches from her's. Just then, a huge clap of thunder boomed through the air and we both jumped away from each other. She looked at me with a horrified expression on her face, fumbled with her seat belt and jumped out of the car, racing through the rain to the front door.

"Felicity, wait!" I yelled after her. I opened my car door and watched her run from me, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stood there, letting the rain beat down on my back. Eventually, I grabbed her suitcases and ran inside. After looking around, I realized she was in the guest room so I trudged upstairs.

I knocked on her door and heard a muffled "what?" so I opened the door to find her face down on the bed. She saw me come in and got under the blankets, refusing to look at me.

"Felicity, please. Hit me, cuss at me, do something! Just don't ignore me!" I begged. I don't know what I would do if she didn't talk to me. I realize that she's angry, that she doesn't want this to screw up our friendship, but I just cant handle her hating me. I sighed and patted her foot then left the room and went to my own. I was hiding from my mother, who would eventually come seek me out. I heard the front door slam shut and wondered who left. Probably Felicity going to the park she always runs off to when she needs to think. I heard my mom's bedroom door creak open and I knew she was coming to find me.

"Leo? Get your ass out here!" she shouted. I could tell by her voice that she was drunk. I opened my window, slipped out, and started jogging to the park. Once I got there I saw a small, wet figure sitting on a wooden bench, her knees pressed against her chest. I sat in one of the rusty old swings. She looked so…alone just sitting there. She stiffened, probably sensing someone besides her was there. Her faze snapped up to where I was sitting. I stared at her and she stared at me.

"Still comin' back to this old park, I see." I said, making sure there was no emotion on my face or in my voice.

"It helps me clear my head." she said, and I nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"That shouldn't have happened-" we both started at the same time, interrupting each other. I gestured for her to finish first.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was childish. We're about to be in college. I shouldn't act like a two year old." she said. "Your turn."

"That thing in the car, that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." I said, even though it killed me to lie like that. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes and saw she was shivering. She leaned into me and I put an arm around her.

"I just…if that were to happen we wouldn't just be friends anymore. And what if we were to, I dunno, break up or something? Then our friendship would be ruined." she whispered. I didn't answer, just pulled her small body closer. We sat there for about 15 minutes, give or take. Long enough for my toes to turn to ice. I felt her sag against me and looked down, surprised. She was asleep, even with the rain pelting us. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back to my house. She was surprisingly light, and while I was thinking about how awesome it felt to have her in my arms, when she woke up. She seemed to be only half awake though.

"I love you, Leo." she murmured then dozed back off. I froze and looked down at her peaceful face. She was smiling slightly. She…she loves me? No no no, she's asleep. She doesn't know what she saying…although she did say my name. I got to my house and let myself in the front door and walked upstairs to the guest room. I laid her down gently on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Felicity." I whispered and walked back to the door. Right before I left and closed the door, I turned back around to watch her for a second, laying there peacefully.

"I love you too." I mouthed.

**A/N : ) So? What did you think? The next chapter will be much, much better. I PROMISE!**


	4. Important Author's Note!

**A/N Ok, so I know that I have been sorely lacking in updates. I apologize a thousand times over for that. But there is a reason. It might not be a good one, BUT THERE IS STILL A REASON! *cough* sorry about that. But there really is a reason.**

**I have been working on an original book. Hopefully. Maybe. Ok, so it's unlikely that I will be published, but a girl can dream right? **

**Anyways, that's why the stories haven't been updated, and when they are the chapters usually aren't very good. But I have been working very hard on this plot line. It's unlike anything I've ever done before. Once I get the whole story line worked out, I will post the summary on here. Maybe you guys could give your opinions? **


End file.
